Percy Jackson:The Titan War
by UrWorstNightmare97
Summary: Percy's 16th birthday is 2 weeks away, but the war seens to be happening before it should ... until they find out the date has been altered by A TITAN! M just incase
1. Oh Shit

Percy Jackson

Percy's POV

Right now I'm sitting on Half-Blood Hill. If you're reading this I'm giving you a warning.

If any of this sounds familiar at all don't continue to read this book, why may u ask.

Well if you're a half-blood which is half human and half -Greek god. Ya Greek God as in Poseidon and Zeus and Athena ECT.

Well so here is my story, when I was 12 –I'm turning 16 in 2weeks- I found out I was a half-blood and a satyr and my best friend named Grover was protecting my from all those so called "imaginary" monsters. Well my Pre-Algebra teacher was Fury –Hades death collectors- My mythology teacher ended up being a Ceatar named Chiron.

Well I was discovered my monsters and was hunted down by the Minotaur.

I killed him and he "killed" my mom.

I was really weak after that and drug Grover to half-blood hill where I was tended to by Annabeth daughter of Athena.

We found out that my dad was Poseidon which is bad, my dad is one of the big three (Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades) that swore on the River of Styx that they wouldn't have anymore children because he/she could destroy the gods.

Zeus had Thalia and she died saving Luke son of Hermes and Annabeth.

Her dad turned her into a tree. Back to the story, we had a Quest which is when you get a prophecy and then leave camp.

Camp is safe for us because it is protected by magical borders.

Well I left on a quest and something happened.

Threw the next few years Annabeth kissed me when I fought a bunch of monsters giving her enough time to run.

I made a volcano which held Typon the Titan he started raising. And on top of that Luke was mad at his dad and turned to help the Titans rise.

Kronas took over Luke's body and led some failed attacks.

On top of that 85 years before the bid three crap Hades had Nico and his sister Bianca.

Bianca died with the hunters who are lead by Artemis the virgin goddess (Thalia later was magically turned into a hunter to escape the prophecy).

They are a group of immortal girls who pledged never to love or take interest in men. Well Nico was mad.

Then we became friends after Bianca told him what truly what happened. So I'm the kid of that Prophecy and when I turn 16 there will be a major battle with Kronas. I became invincible after I took a swim in the Styx River.

I'm hoping that it will help a little but to tell you the truth- I'm worried not just for my safety but mostly for my friends….and Annabeth.

I was broken out of my daze by the light tap of running feet. I turned to see Annabeth – her blond curly hair bouncing down her back and her gray eyes shimmering with fear, determination, and love. I hopped up my 6' self looking down on her 5'6'' frame. She was breathing heavy.

She looked at me and quickly got out "we're under attack!" I grabbed my pen which is called Riptide, it turns into a sward when clicked and started down the hill. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth; she was looking like she couldn't breathe. I panicked and grabbed her throwing her onto my back, taking off as fast as I could.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN!!


	2. Save A Life To Lose One

Percy Jackson:2

I was stopped at the bottom of the hill by Hades.

"Lord Hades" I said respectfully

"Jackson, I need you to do something for me" Hades said calmly

"Yes…" I responded waiting for him to continue

"Nico is my only son and I need him to survive he is the only true thing I care about" he said continuing "this battle is not going to be nasty- Nico will survive this battle but not all will without a true hero to help" he finished looking at a now sleeping Annabeth on my back.

"Ok… so I have to watch after him" he nodded I thought it over

"lord" I started " I will help you as long as Nico is within the borders of Camp Half-Blood but only when I am out of the borders with him will I be responsible for him, I'll try my hardest" I said breathing a heavy sigh

"Thank you Percy and for that I will repay you sooner than you think." He laughed lightly and disappeared.

Wow was I confused, I looked at the lake to see dozens of monster even a drakon.

I shook Annabeth awake then splashed her with some water. She shook awoke and jumped off me with wide eyes. I rolled mine.

"Let's go" I said quickly getting to the Athena's cabin command center where Annabeth quickly put on some armor and got a shield to go with her dagger. I was in jeans and a t-shirt. I quickly pulled on a breast plate armor top to cover my weak point (small of my back). We looked at each other.

"This could be the end" I said quickly clicking Riptide to its full length.

"Well it was nice working with you Seaweed brain" Annabeth said with a smile

"Well, I'll be covering _your_ back" I said with a laugh and charged off into battle.

I took on swing circling my whole body killing the lizard women. I stole an glance at Annabeth.

She had a monster not just any monster but Luke aka the Kronas about to stab her back. She was turning when he made its swing.

I jumped pushing her out of the way. Swiping my sword at Luke's head it sliced off with a gross noise, but his sword collided with my back hitting the small of my back with dead strength. I flew back hitting a few trees causing then to snap in half. I heard monsters hissing as the retreated know that Kronas was dead. The ground shook as I heard the 12 Olympians cheering.

"Hades but Kronas back in Tartarus." Said Zeus

"Annabeth, what's wrong? WAIT" He yelled- the Earth shook "WHERE IS PERCY, ANNABETH?"

I heard her start sobbing as my dad scanned the clearing. I felt my dad's eyes land on my crimpled form beneath the trees I hit.

"NOOO!" My dad yelled "PERCY!"

I felt the heavy logs being lifted off my back. Annabeth sobbed harder. I must have looked bad.

Annabeth shuddered and spoke with a thick teary voice "H...h...He jumped in front on me." She cried some more the clearing was silent as they waited for her to continue. "Luke was about to attack me when he jumped killing Luke but his weak spot got hit" she finished the clearing was silent as Athena spoke.

"Poseidon… I'm sorry I know he was your favorite son because he was different from the rest, he actually cared unlike your many other children, but I just wanted you all to know that Percy can hear us right now but there is no bring him back his time has come." There was many murmurs as my dad spoke up.

"Percy, son if you can hear me I'm…I'm so sorry it ended like this." He choked up as I lost the fight to survive.


	3. Holy God

Percy Jackson:3

Annabeth POV

I fell to the ground as Hades took Percy's limp and battered body from Poseidon.

Hades said "I'll be back" and with a flash of light he disappeared. The clearly was silent and everyone was either falling asleep or asleep on the ground.

"Can you please put them in their cabins?" I asked the Olympians.

With a snap of the finger everyone but I and the gods were gone from the clearing.

They soon also filed out and Poseidon looked SO sad.

Athena stepped up "Annabeth, honey I can visit the underworld and tell Percy something-" she was cut off by that deep voice I knew so well.

"Tell me what?" questioned a very lively smiling Percy.

"Percy" I whispered. He smiled even harder.

"Hey wise girl, cool seeing you here." He said as I tackled him in a kiss.

I looked over at a very VERY wide eyed Athena.

"Poseidon!" she screamed. The god appeared with his back turned to us.

"What Athena? Can't you just leave me alone?" he basically yelled.

My mom pointed at us. Poseidon turned, his face lit up as he saw Percy.

"Wait…" he said sounding confused as hell. "not that I'm not happy your alive but you should seriously be dead right now."

Percy laughed "Well dad Uncle Hades and I had a little deal" he said

"Which was…" I said feeling confused

"I watch Nico for any danger and he will help me is all he said- I seriously didn't know he would make me immortal"

"Im-immortal… like god immortal?" I asked

"Yep" Percy said making the p pop.

"Well son we have to give you some domain so I think it shall be Perseus Jackson- God of Ocean storms, Earthquakes, and Prince of Atlantis." He said with that he added "and I shall make it final with the other gods right now so enjoy your time here Percy because tomorrow we are going to Atlantis." He said cheerfully. Then disappeared.

With that I looked into those never ending sea green eyes that could but the color it's self to shame.


	4. Sorry But AN

FOR ANYONE THAT READS THIS I WANT YOU TO KNOW I **DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

**-UrWorstNightmare97**


	5. Back But Leaving

Percy Jackson:4

Percy's POV

After my dad left Annabeth had her armor off and was lying across me kissing my mouth passionately. I put my block up so the other gods couldn't sense what I'm doing. Annabeth looked at me.

Her hands playing with my zipper.

"Let's go to your cabin" she purred.

"Annabeth…" I warned looking into her eye "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Well you dying has put everything into prospective for m-" I cut her off by a hand over her eyes and a swooshing feeling pushed her gently her back hit the wall.

I pressed up against her.

My lips were cautious- not wanting to push her over the edge.

Her's were aggressive.

I felt her hand trail to my zipper.

I swiftly pulled her shirt over her head kissing her head and down her neck till I got to her nipple.

I lightly licked it and kissed the other.

She pulled my shirt over my head in a jerky movement.

Her eye wondered my abs and arms.

Her hand slid down my stomach feeling like silk.

She pulled my face back to hers.

Her tough entered my mouth. I groaned.

She pulled me around and slammed me into the wall, the whole cabin shook.

I smiled at her as her hands wondered down to my zipper.

She pulled my pants to down till pooled at my feet.

I played with the waist band of hers.

She took my hands and placed them on her zipper, using my hand to do the actions but her actually doing them.

They fell to the ground to reveal sea green underwear.

I laughed and she blushed.

She pulled me to the bed were the rest became history.

I woke up that morning to Annabeth's head on my shoulder and my arms around her waist.

I thought about last night, um sex with Annabeth is better than I ever thought.

I thought about how it felt and then it hit me like a ton of FUCKING BRINKS.

We didn't use protection- OH SHIT!

I thought panicking.

I slid out of bed pulling on boxers and some basket ball shorts.

I hear a weird noise; I turned and looked at the fountain.

The water was sloshing around going everywhere.

I calmed down- it went still, SO cool.

I willed the water to come up is a wisp; I twisted it around making it move like a kite in the wind.

I heard a small giggle behind me I looked and there was Annabeth sitting up clutching the sheets to her chest.

I looked back at the water; it was still, floating in the air.

I put it down getting up and sat next to Annabeth.

We both smiled at each other.

"Morning" I said

"Good morning" she said lying back down. I turned to the window when I heard her stomach growl.

Again like last night I laughed and she lightly blushed.

I got up saying "Let's go get you some food" I looked at the clock 8:15

"We're in the middle of breakfast" she laughed.

I leaned down and kissed her.

I moved on top of her so she could feel my body but not my weight.

I heard a knock on the door, we broke apart.

I leaned down into her ear whispering "get dressed babe" "wait" I said "does anyone one know I'm alive?"

"Nope" she said

"Well let's go fix that" I whispered with a low chuckle.

I got up and went to the door; there was Thaila, her back towards me.

"Annabeth" she said "He's gone you can't just hide in his cabin"

"My names not Annabeth and this is _my _dad's cabin" I said

She spun around so fast I thought she would fall over.

"SEA WEED BRAIN" She yelled so loud the whole camp came running.

When they saw me leaning up against my cabin door their eyes widened.

I smiled lightly "sup?" I asked

Someone yelled "What the hell Jackson you should be dead like now" my blood started to boil.

So did the lake.

"Ya well I understand people like me don't deserve second chances even as a god- "I was cut off by a lot of gasps "Anyway I'm leaving if you don't want me here."

Annabeth arms raped around my waist "your leaving" she asked in a teary voice.

"Ya babe I'm sorry" I added "I'll be back and I'll always be one pray away" in her ear, giving her a big long kiss.

I turned to the crowd and said "I was nice working with you guys ever need help I'm here" looking at a teary eyed Thaila and Annabeth.

Then I melted into a water spout with lightning disappearing within seconds.


	6. Another AN

SORRY ABOUT ALL THE A/N BUT I'LL TRY TO MAKE THEM LONGER BUT I ONLY GET LIKE A ½ -45 MINUTES TO WORK ON THEM BEFORE I HAVE TO LEAVE MY HOUSE.

AND I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS WITH ALITTLE MORE DETAIL.

-UrWorstNightmare97


	7. Athena Gets Nice

Percy Jackson:5

Annabeth's POV

He disappeared into a tornado and lightning flashing around it.

I turned to the crowd.

"WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID! YOU IDIOTS" I yelled my knees threatening to let me fall onto the ground.

I saw a flash of shimmery long black hair and startling electric blue eyes grab me before I did really hit the soft green grass.

Thaila leaned down and gently whispered in my ear "its ok Annabeth, he'll be back for you soon"

I let an extremely small look of hope brake out onto my composed face.

Then I broke down in to uncontrollable sobs that only a certain black haired- sea-green eyed son of Poseidon could stop.

Percy's POV

I flashed out and ended up on Olympus; the white pillars lined the walks reminding me of the front of the White House.

The statues of the gods minus Hades lined the throne room it started with Zeus then Poseidon and Hera and slowly continuing.

Each bust was about 5 feet apart from each other and looked like the exact person, sketching each line and piece of hair.

I walked into the throne room with a straight face; no emotion played across.

I eyed the gods in front of me.

Athena looked murderous, my dad looked somewhat happy and Hades….WAIT HADES!!!

I blinked and looked again. An olive skinned but still pale man with a black cloak that had flames dancing alone the bottom- defiantly Hades. He looked smug at what he had done-he made a god that was to protect his son.

Someone cleared there throat braking the awkward silence.

I looked over to see Zeus with the best poker face I have ever seen on.

"Well it seems that this deal that Hades has made with Percy is irreversible and we can't just give up this child-he is powerful as you all can feel." Zeus said unhappily.

Murmurs of agreement sounded the quiet room.

Athena spoke next "I hate to say this but he is indeed powerful and he is something we want on our side in future battles." My straight face stayed as my mind raced- was I really that powerful?

My dad spoke "Well he is my son so if you were to kill him you would grantee war." As he said the last word my straight face broke out into a look of surprise- War? Over _me_?

Ares laughed with pleasure. "YES" he bellowed "I war I can mess with" he yelled as the room quiet room shook as the amense sound bounced off the pure white walls.

Every god in the room besides Ares yelled "Shut up ARES!"

I laughed lightly causing all heads to turn my way.

Athena looked at me harshly and snarled "What are laughing at kid?"

A joke hit me - what a _happy _family.

I opened my mouth to answer when there was a large roar. There was a large tingle in my stomach.

What is going on?

Something told me war, Half-Blood hill.

"Oh no" I turned to the voice that was enlaced with horror.

Ares stood up repeating the phrase over and over.

"They're going to lose this war" he said

"Percy you have to go" said my father his eye a said no but he was saying yes.

"You never promised to interfere with half-blood wars"

I didn't say anything as I walked over to the edge of Olympia. I looked over the ledge seeing half blood hill in the distance.

I let out a sharp whistle and dove off the edge.

The wind flew past me making my eyes water and a black blur moved under me.

THUMP!

_Hey boss! You called_ said blackjack

"Ya man take me to camp half-blood" I said glumly

We rode in silence and we got to Thaila's tree.

"Thanks blackjack" I said smiling

_Anytime boss anytime_ he said flying off to whose now where.

I took out Riptide and slowly made my way to the ocean shore where a battle raged on.


	8. Hotest Way To Kill A Minotaur

I don't own Percy Jackson

**Percy Jackson**

**Annabeth's POV**

`We latched into war, slaying the many monsters with gleaming armor in the sunset.

They threatened us which threatened us ALL.

All the sudden a HUGE wave; I'm talking between 50 and 75ft high and as long as the whole coast of camp, hit the shore drowning the monsters it came in contact with them.

The ground shook violently and long cracks spread across the ground like shattered glass.

Multi- water funnels explode on the shore whipping the creatures into the water.

Every- single camper, cabin, house, tree, well any area that didn't have monsters on it was trapped in an air bubble like the ones Percy use to make…. PERCY.

Suddenly all the campers and good creatures appeared in the throne room.

The 12 major gods got silent and looked around extremely confused.

I laughed breaking the awkward silents like lightning and thunder in the desert.

Zeus looked at me showing the most murderous face ever and said "explain" harshly

I looked at Poseidon and shrugged saying "Percy".

There was other silents until Poseidon started laughing and trying to say "he always goes out of his way to irritate you, he's truly my son."

Unfortunately it came out as "always –_laugh_- goes- _laugh-_ out-_laugh_-way-_laugh_-to-_laugh_-irritate you-_gasp for air_- truly-_fish gasp_-my son"

Then the whole room broke out in laughter at either the way Poseidon said his comment or the comment it's self.

After quiet sometime we finally stopped and caught our breath only to sit in more silence waiting for Percy.

After a few minutes Percy appeared with a Minotaur haling ass behind him.

Percy circled the Minotaur till he saw Demeter the Goddess of Harvest.

He made an unexpected turn and so did Percy while complaining "awe… shit".

Percy was a blur as he collided with the Minotaur's side smashing them both off the edge of Olympus.

Every half-blood gasped and winced when we hear a sharp whistle that sounded threw the shocked air.

Suddenly Blackjack appeared over the edge with no one on his back as he peered over the edge nudging, an object he blocked from our view.

Quickly an arm reached over the edge and pulled the upper half of Percy up slowly; he swung his right leg over and rolled away from the edge.

Percy sat up and put his arm hand up for a high-five and Blackjack tapped it with his hove.

Percy smiled and said "Like my present Zeus?" waving his hand at use while also referring to the Minotaur.

Poseidon cracked a smile, I giggle causing Percy to look at me, and Athena and Zeus looked twice as murderous as before.

Percy snapped his finger and every Half-Blood but I was gone.

Percy stood up still looking at me as Aphrodite stood and pushed me towards him.

Of course I had to stumble falling into Percy arms.

My body flashed with an electric currant from where I touched him.

Suddenly Percy and Poseidon snapped their heads to the side, looking at Blackjack.

They both laughed and said in choir "Wow Blackjack that's evil."

Percy smirked looking at Athena adding "That's going to get me killed"

Blackjack must have responded because Percy said "Huh? Good point"

Almost blurrily my legs were off the floor

I squealed as I was flung onto Blackjack's back and he flung us off the edge.

As we descended I heard Percy say "Well now that's that done with I'll catch you guys later" I could imagine him smirking evilly.

As quick as lightning there was a weight behind me and Percy landed with a light thud on Blackjack.

His chin rested on my shoulder and he whispered sexily in my ear "So wattcha wanna do now?" causing me to shutter.

I closed my eyes letting myself feel life for once and whispered back, "have fun."


End file.
